dragon_rulersfandomcom-20200213-history
Races
The races of Dragon Rulers make up the population of NPC and PC characters. Information on each of them can be found here, as well as in more detail on their own pages. Saiyan: A race of typically savage warriors originating from Planet Vegeta. They generally have jet black hair, and sprout a tail out of their backside. So long as they have this tail, they can transform into a Giant Ape, or Oozaru, while under the full moon, this transformation greatly increases the Saiyan's power, however without the proper training they have a lack of control over this state. Besides that of the Giant Ape transformation, the Saiyans have a variety of other more humanoid transformations that cause their hair to spike up and change colour to yellow, granting an immense amount of power. There's even rumors of a power far beyond that of a normal Super Saiyan, advancing to that of a Legendary Super Saiyan, and even a Super Saiyan God. Human: A race of technologically advanced humanoids originating from the Planet Earth. While they have no real form of transformation, they have multiple ways to power up, all of which can be achieved with enough training and dedication. With that being said, a Human can still achieve the Super Saiyan form as long as they come from Saiyan heritage, and find a way to unlock this hidden power. Half-Saiyan: The offsprings of a Saiyan and another compatible race, generally Human. While they still maintain the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan, and even have the tail allowing them to transform into a Great Ape, they are still much less powerful than the average Saiyan. Demon: Beings of pure evil, born and trapped in Hell until they are able to escape, or are released by someone they managed to trick. Demons are the total opposite of the Kais, fighting simply to create chaos. Kai: Beings of good, born in the Otherworld, however they are not restrained to this plane of existence, they may travel freely between the Otherworld and the living world. They fight to bring balance and peace to the universe, despite the odds being stacked against them. Archangel: A race thought to be nothing but a mere myth, born from a Kai and a Demon, an otherwise taboo act. Generally by conceiving between a Kai and a Demon, the outcome is a dead baby, however it is believed that an Archangel can be born to warn the Universe of impending doom. Archangel's have the ability to travel to all realms of existence, moving between the Otherworld, the living world, and Hell. They are meant to be neutral, however if one side of them is stronger than the other, it can take over. Dragon: Born from the negative energy created from the dragon balls in an attempt to balance the Universe. These are creatures of immeasurable power created by a near omnipotent source. Bio-Android: An Android that was constructed using living cells, which can take on the abilities of various other beings, even Saiyans and Namekians. They are able to evolve temporarily by absorbing other Androids, however the longer the Bio-Android remains in an evolutionary state, the more use to it their body gets, eventually becoming a permanent transformation. Android/Cyborg: Generally a living being is enhanced with mechanical parts to prolong their lifespan, or to improve their physical prowess, these are known as Cyborgs. Cyborgs can charge Ki still, however it's at a much slower rate, as well as making their body much less capable of growing in strength. It is not unheard of for people to create completely mechanical beings known as Androids, making them no longer considered a living thing. Androids don't have the ability to charge Ki, but rather their body generates it over time. Androids cannot grow in strength without absorbing energy, or having their parts improved by a technician. Namekian: A typically peaceful race originating from Planet Namek. They are able to create the dragon balls on whatever planet they are deemed guardian of, however this is not the limit to their power. Namekians have the ability to regenerate limbs, self-reproduce, and even permanent fusions between Namekians. They are also known to occasionally be born with the ability to increase in size, strength, and speed, this is known as a Great Namekian, and then one step further is the Super Namekian. Changeling: A species known for their power and savagery, originating from Planet Icer. They are able to morph their bodies into other forms depending on their power, they even have the ability to keep up with a Super Saiyan God in their Golden form. Majin: A race of balance, created by the evil wizard Bibidi, the Majin's are constantly fighting amongst themselves to determine the Good and Evil. Majin's have the ability to turn other living things into candy, and eat them, gaining some of their strength, however if someone weaker than the Majin is absorbed, it can weaken them or even change their personality, such as if a Kai is absorbed. The strongest form is known as a Pure Majin, which has an oddly child-like appearance, it's unpredictable with no sense of mercy. Tuffle: A race of ultra technologically advanced beings originating from Planet Vegeta, however they were slaughtered on Planet Vegeta by the savage Saiyans, driving them from their homeworld. The Tuffles have the ability to infect, and dominate people with a parasite, tapping into the infected person's power and using it for their own. Godkin: A being of legend, known to either destroy or create. Who knows how they've come to exist, all that is known about them is their power. Category:Races